James Valdez One Shots
by jewelswrites
Summary: A collection of one shots; mostly smutty.


Queen of the South Fan?

These chapters are each one shots written for Mr. James Valdez

Warnings: smut - oral (m receiving), unprotected intercourse (wrap it up silly!);

* * *

 **PARTITION | J.V.**

Red matte lips matched with the manicured nails, matching the red bottom Louboutin heels strapped tightly against her ankle. The form fitted dress hugged on all the right places, giving off a vibe unlike no other. She felt gorgeous in it - sexy even, and she knew as soon as James saw her, he'd have to control himself from skipping the event all together for a steamy night in. Forty-five minutes to get all dressed up; Y/N wasn't going to allow James to ruin the outfit just yet.

"Y/N, we're gonna be late! Hurry up." Rolling her eyes to his pleas, she fluffed her hair one last time before smiling back to her reflection, loving the image staring back at her.

Finally, Y/N opened the door, spotting James Valdez on the bed in his infamous black suit. She cursed him; he knew very well what the suit did to her, the many enjoyable memories involving the garment suddenly poured into her mind like a tipped over tea kettle. "This takes time," she informed him, showing herself off. James's eyes lit up at the sight of her, immediately darkening from the nasty thoughts and images flashing through his head.

"Damn baby," he mumbled under his breath, getting to his feet.

"Don't get any bright ideas tough guy," she warned, holding an authoritative finger to stop him.

"You can't come out of the bathroom looking sexy as all hell and not expect me to try and get one in before we leave." His hands found their way to her hips, bringing her into his chest.

"You can try but you'll be horribly rejected." A playful smirk tugged at the corner of her polished lips as she slithered out of his grasp, reaching for the door. "Now come, we're going to be late," she mimicked. An audible defeated sigh was heard from James, following closely behind her.

The hotel they were staying in was quiet and Y/N could almost hear the wheels churning in James' head. Their mission was to infiltrate their target's house, weaving their way through the home to retrieve a rare, ancient, expensive and worth millions artifact. No questions were asked to why the artifact was important; the dollar amount was the reward sparking the duo's interest. One hundred million dollars was the asking price to fetch said artifact with the promise of a challenging retrieval. However, for that amount of money, Y/N and James were willing to jump in shark infested waters if that was the price to pay.

The duo worked tirelessly on a plan consisting on contingency plans A, B and C as a 'just in case'. Finally, they were able to find the perfect opportunity to conduct the mission and get their money.

Outside the expensive hotel waited a white limo where they planned to arrive at the party in style. Others will stare with puzzled glances for a chance to recognize the new faces attending the gathering while the duo walked through the crowd as if they owned the place. It wasn't their first rodeo; surely wasn't going to be their last.

Settling into the limo, Y/N sat comfortably as James poured himself a glass of champagne. "One turns into half the bottle; don't go and get all tipsy on me. You need to be sharp for this to work. We only get one shot."

"Relax, Y/N. We've done how many jobs by now? I know my limits. You, on the other hand, need a glass to release those tense shoulders."

"My shoulders are fine," Y/N assured him, her voice dripping with annoyance. "But thank you for your concern," she added.

Unamused by her demeanor, James set the glass down and moved until he was next to her. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, he leaned in, his lips barely touching her earlobe. "I know a way to relieve that tension," he suggested as his other hand caressed her knee, inching its way up to her thigh.

"Don't be slick," she warned, keeping her gaze forward and arms folded across her chest. Despite her verbal rejection, her body reacted opposite. A thin line of goosebumps trailed along with his fingertips and a shiver shook her spine from the breath against her neck.

"I'm not being slick," he defended. "But I know something already is." Y/N hated how well he knew her body; her core was throbbing simply from the gentle touch of his hands gliding along her skin from her inner thigh to her knee and back. Y/N's eyes fluttered shut; James' breath caressed her neck once against with a destructive force.

"James, this dress was over a thousand dollars and my makeup is worth more than your watch; you mess them up, I mess you up," she growled, tilting her head, exposing her neck.

"You act like this is the first time we've fucked in a limo." He had a point and made his point by rubbing his fingers against her soaked laced panties.

"I hate the effect you have on me," Y/N gasped, giving in to her partner's seduction.

"Lying will get you nowhere." Catching her lips in his, James pulled Y/N onto his lap, placing his hands on either side of her face. Her kisses were infectious; like eating the world's greatest pastry, one is never enough. It had always been that way with the duo since they met in the military.

Y/N removed her Louboutin heels, tossing them to the other seat before she settled into James's lap. Lucky for her she chose a dress which hugged her chest and midriff but felt loose around the hips and waist.

James's hands fell from her face to her hips, helping as she rocked herself on his generous bulge. Y/N could feel him throbbing for her just as much as she was wet for him. It's like they were in perfect sync no matter what they were doing; even that thought made Y/N quiver … or was it James's teeth lightly nibbling on her breast?

"The partition is down," Y/N whispered, her eyes fluttering shut. James moved his gaze to find she was right, and he locked eyes with the driver.

"Driver, roll up the partition please," James called out without stopping his teases. Almost instantly they heard the thick glass screen close, giving them the privacy needed to continue their play.

Reaching between her legs, James moved her underwear aside, sliding two digits into her soaked folds. He could feel her breathing quicken and her legs begin to shiver merely by his touch. "Oh baby, you make me weak," she whispered, bucking her hips to move against his fingers. James smiled at this, using his free hand to help guide her down onto his fingers. He loved watching her take control, doing the work to get herself off. The way her eyes would flutter shut right before she'd let out a moan caused his member to ache. He wanted her … bad. But he knew to take his time and be patient with her.

Moving herself off him, Y/N moved so she was between James, comfortably on her knees. Hands ran down his chest, stopping on his belt. He took this as a cue and helped remove the belt, unfastening the button. With a devilish grin, Y/N pulled open his pants releasing his cock. There was no hesitation in her movements as she pushed herself forward, slowing running her tongue from the base of his cock, to the tip, lapping up the pre-cum. James let out a sigh, his head falling back onto the seat with his eyes closed. The feel of her tongue wrapped around his dick was a feeling he'd never get used to but welcomed every chance he could. Y/N was the first to ever fully want to give him head without asking for it; mostly because she thoroughly enjoyed feeling him squirm and shake under her. She liked having control and used it to her advantage.

"Y/N, fuck. I'm gonna come." Lifting herself up, Y/N climbed on James's lap, straddling him. Almost as if reading her mind, James moved her panties to the side, giving her the opportunity to slip onto him with ease. Rolling her hips forward, Y/N held onto his shoulders for support, her forehead resting against his. She started off slow, getting into her rhythm before feeling James raise his hips, yearning to be deeper.

Y/N quickened her pace, the sensation building inside pulling moans and gasps from her lips; her mind had become so enraptured, other sounds or distractions had been cut off from reaching her. James's thumb rubbed against her clit in rhythmic movement while she rode his dick like it was the last time she'd ever receive it. "I'm going to fucking come," James grunted out between thrusts, the feeling of his hard cock pulling at her walls making her groans match his. "I can't hold it anymore." Y/N watched as James's face contorted and she felt his cock twitch inside as he came, sending her over the brink along with him. Both moaned the other's names as they released, tingles pricking at her skin.

With their breaths increased, Y/N looked out the window realizing their limo had arrived to the party. "Shit. Get your shit together," she commanded, grabbing her shoes.


End file.
